


Fuck It's Too Late

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It's Too Late

"It's too late Phi Phi."

"No."

Phi Phi grabs Sharon's arm, drags her backwards her eyes bright and fiercely lit for once. 

"I'm done feeling like a fucking idiot Needles. I'm sorry. I fucked up."

"You. Are. Still. An. Idiot."

Sharon grinds the words out, then smirks slightly. 

"But we'll be fine... now quit begging me and go get your man-candy, you tired-ass showgirl."

"Fuck you Party City."

They are smiling and Sharon nudges Phi Phi lightly. 

"We'll be okay, really..."

Phi Phi smiles, walks away and makes a point of shaking her ass at Sharon as she walks, her eyes locked on someone else. Sharon smirks, a little amused. 

"Fuckin' Idiot."


End file.
